


Possibilities

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Homophobia From Phasma, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Set In 2018 Because 2020 Sucks On Toast, That’s Not The Fluffy Part Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A wrong file accident opens up more opportunities.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Darkpilot Library, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Metafiction
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben was supposed to be working on the group project, a Google Slides presentation for their Folklore class (which had gone downhill from the moment Ben first stepped foot in it. How anyone put up with these insufferable, pretentious fucks with egos the size of a helium balloon was beyond Ben. At least Poe was nice. Even when Poe was being a total Gadfly — to quote TV Tropes — Poe was nice). It was supposed to be simple, texting them the Google Slides file.   
  
Ben thought he had. At least before he got the text:  
  


> ARMITAGE HUX: Wrong file, Solo.

  
  
Ben gritted his teeth and typed:  
  


> BEN SOLO: What?

  
  


> PHASMA: Unless you intended to text us LatestWIP.docx, I think you texted the wrong file. I admit I didn’t know you were a John/Jacen shipper...isn’t it a bit delusional of you?

  
  


> POE DAMERON: Hey, ease off the insults. Ben, look — you can text us the right file. It’s not the end of the world.

  
  
The wonderful thing about having a dorm room where your roommate was out for the night was that you could blare old 2000s emo music without having anyone laugh at you.   
  
***  
  
Poe called later. Interrupting Ben’s music, at that. Ben took the call and sighed. “What is it, Poe?”  
  
“Look, Hux and Phasma are assholes,” Poe said. "You should have called Hux ‘Hugs'. That would have shown him.”  
  
Ben chuckled weakly. “That’s not one of your best.”  
  
“So basically, Jacen’s gay?” Poe said. “That makes sense. I thought there was some electricity between them in their first meeting. I was always more of a SamKira myself.” A bit conspiratorial: “Not an anti, I swear!”  
  
Ben actually did laugh. “I think you’re too mellow to be one.”  
  
"Well, y’know, shipping wars are bullshit,” Poe said. “As long as someone’s not being a jerk to someone else...that’s all I want.” A beat. “But you’re good, Ben. I didn’t know you wrote fic.”  
  
“John/Jacen isn’t really...popular,” Ben said. “It’s not like it’s even hard to dominate the tag on AO3, because hardly anyone posts.”  
  
“Okay, that’s unacceptable. So...first, text me the Google Slides file. Don’t worry; I’m not mad. It happens.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
“And then I’m coming over to your dorm room and we’re having a fic writing night.”  
  
“I’d love that.” Ben couldn’t deny the way his heart raced at the very thought.   
  
***  
  
Sending the right file off was easy. And Poe — well, Ben wouldn’t deny that Poe looked bizarrely good in an orange shirt. (It was surprising because he didn’t think anyone looked good in orange) He waved a bit, trying to fight back the horde (that was a good word for it, right? Horde) of butterflies rising in his stomach.   
  
“Hey,” Poe said.   
  
“Hey." Ben said.   
  
“Mind if I join you?”  
  
“Sure." Ben couldn’t deny the way his heart was racing.   
  
Poe sat next to him. “So,” he said, “You writing anything?”  
  
“I was thinking that a fic where Jacen sends John his fanfiction by mistake would be too on-the-nose, if you get what I mean.”  
  
Poe laughed — a bright, lovely sound that Ben couldn’t say he minded at all. Shit, that laugh — he loved how even Poe’s eyes seemed to smile.   
  
“Maybe," Poe said. Then, “Well, bounce some ideas off me. I’m all ears.”  
  
They talked. Laughed. It was only later that Ben found that Poe had dozed off near his shoulder, and he couldn’t say he minded at all.


End file.
